PT022: The Final Dimensional Duel VIII
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 40. Synopsis While Pearl finds his father, Cyrus and Diamond go to rescue Dialga and Palkia. In a moment, the two groups encounter each other, and meet up with Platinum, too. Chapter Plot Cyrus shows the two Legendary Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia, who are trapped. Cyrus confirms this, as Giratina has bound them. Cyrus states their power can rival Giratina, and to free them, they need to attack the stuff that binds them. Diamond is a bit concerned, since Cyrus could free the Legendary Pokémon and create a new universe. Cyrus is silent a bit, and explains he has been thinking ever since he arrived in here. He admits he grew up in Sunyshore City, where the sun is always shining. However, he rarely went outdoors, as he was always tinkering with machines, and found that craft beautiful. He believed the universe was made from time and space, and by using the two Legendary Pokémon, he found the ultimate beauty to create a new time and new space. However, that did not happen; instead, an interdimensional portal was opened, to a world where everything was chaos. He explains that the device that hit the bodyguards was an anti-matter word portal device, which they stumbled upon during their experiments. Cyrus claims he was weak not to acknowledge logic that he was looking for. In fact, his weak heart held back his logic, and upon seeing Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, he saw that's what a complete heart was: by supporting each other. He blames himself for not having any friends, else he wouldn't have turned into the state he is currently. Diamond is not certain if he understands that, but he slaps Cyrus, claiming that's wrong. He smiles, claiming it's nice to have someone playing the "straight man". Cyrus smiles, and decides to correct his errors by supporting Diamond. Diamond sends Kit, while Cyrus sends Honchkrow. Honchkrow uses Night Slash, while Kit uses Me First, which shatters the rocks binding Dialga and Palkia. Cyrus looks at Diamond, asking what he meant by "straight man". Diamond goes to explain, but Dialga and Palkia emerge out of the rocks. Elsewhere, Pearl, Dr. Footstep and the Pokémon Association chairman are bewildered. Pearl knows that the Distortion World is a strange place, but he cannot explain why his father fell down from the sky. Palmer wakes up, asking of Pearl to call him daddy. Pearl becomes annoyed, and reminds his father when was the last time he came home. Palmer ignores that, and reminds Pearl he did teach him everything for the journey. Pearl is surprised he knows, and remembers his training did help Platinum beat Oreburgh Gym. Palmer is impressed he remembers that, and adds that he train with Crasher Wake a long time ago. Pearl is amazed that he fought his master, Crasher Wake. Palmer is glad to hear that, and asks where is that man, to which Pearl becomes sad, as fighting against Team Galactic injured him, and had to be hospitalized, along with the other Gym Leaders. Palmer simply asks of Pearl to vent his fury in the battles: there's one involving a dark Pokémon that is after him. While Pearl calls out Digler, Palmer sends Milotic, and suspects that Pokémon is after him because of Cresselia, who is hostile towards it. In fact, that Pokémon was the cause of nightmares on Fullmoon Island. Pearl is uncertain what Palmer is talking about, to which he asks Pearl what move is that Pokémon going to use. Pearl sees it is Dark Pulse, to which Milotic uses Aqua Ring to recover. As the dark Pokémon goes to use Hypnosis, Palmer switches Milotic with Cresselia. Cresselia falls asleep, to which Palmer has it use Psycho Shift: this passes the sleep status to the dark Pokémon. Pearl claims Palmer should get a Gym Leader title, if he is so strong. Palmer claims that to be rude, and shows a symbol of the Battle Frontier. Palmer announces he's the Tower Tycoon of the Battle Tower that lies at the Battle Frontier. Pearl is impressed, while Palmer asks where is Diamond. Pearl's face turns sad, while the chairman comes in, stating the child with the bright future passed away fighting Giratina. Pearl tells the chairman the line "children with bright futures" sounds old-fashioned, and could be more funny. The chairman wonders what can he say, to which Diamond appears on Dialga, stating it could be "Yo! Champs-to-be!" Pearl is amazed that Diamond is alive, and wonders why is he riding Dialga. Diamond explains he came as soon as he heard Pearl's voice, and shows Cyrus on Palkia, too. The two even hear Platinum, so Diamond shouts out to get their attention. Platinum, Paka and Uji arrive, and Diamond and Pearl are surprised to see the bodyguards alive. The group hugs, amazed to see the bodyguards being well. Paka and Uji thank Diamond and Pearl, for they carried their mission out to protect Platinum, and applaud them for being a great team. Diamond and Pearl pass the sunglasses to Paka and Uji. The Team Galactic grunt sees they are all here, and starts laughing, as Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie appear behind him. Debuts Pokémon *Crasher Wake's Lumineon (flashback) *Palmer's Cranidos (flashback) *Palmer's Milotic Move *Aqua Tail *Head Smash *Aqua Ring *Me First *Psycho Shift Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 40 chapters